A Drabble a Day keeps your troubles away
by woelfin-akhuna
Summary: Different pairings, different settings, all independent from each other. Rating Varying from PG to R. Read and Review..? Please!


Hey my friends,

I know its been an awful long time - and an awful long silence from me... Lots of things happened...

However, I dont have a new chapter for Sharing a Territory yet - I'm sorry. But at least I have some Drabbles (most of them too long to be called Drabble, mind) for you - they are independent, some are Marauders Aera, some new Age (Harry, Hermione and co)... I collected them over the last 2 months and they are crossposted in my livejournal, in case anyone's intrested.

Lets start like usual, with the Disclaimer: None of the below mentioned characters are mine. Dorian Travers belongs to the wonderful Kynny,(whose story "I'll be there" you all should be reading, btw) - and the rest belongs to Joanne K. Rowling and a bunch of companies, such as Warner Brothers. I dont own them - no copyright infrignment intended. No money is being made.

Overall Rating: R (not all of them, mind - just a selected few °g° but they ARE... hot. Among them is the hottest, porniest thing I've ever read)

Overall pairings: Uhm... Harry/Draco, Sirius/Remus, Sirius/Remus/Severus, Sirius/Severus, Bill Weasley/Dorian Travers (not romantically), James/Lily, Peter/noone, and I think thats it.

**Warining: ****All of these Drabbles feature in some way Slash ( boy/boy love)! Some of them, especially "Watching" and "Sandwich" are very graphic and defenitly not suitable for Children under the age of 17.**

* * *

**Drabble 1: Hawaii**

Rating: PG

Pairing: Sirius/Severus, non graphical

Drabble Challenge: Sirius/Severus, including Coconuts. Requested by BCHawk

Sirius slowly slipped off his chair. With a dull thud he hit the floor and spilled the Batida DiCoco all over his shirt. He giggled and tried to lift his hand, but failed. Damn gravity.

Severus, however, desperately clutched the half coconut in which they served the drinks here and didnt mind his husbands problems. Honeymoon or not, Hawaii was much too cheerful for his opinion. What's it with all those flowers and bast skirts? He would have rather spent his honeymoon in Wales.  
Finally he summoned all his strength and got to his feet.  
"Commmmmmon, Sirrus, lessgotobed." he slurred and pulled his husband up.

* * *

**Drabble 2: Watching**

Rating: R! Graphic sex, ye be warned.

Pairing: Draco/Harry, Hermione

Drabble Challenge: any pairing with dirty talk, Hermione watching , bloody play and green silk sheets

Requested by: once more the wonderful BCHawk °waves°

Hermione smothered her moans of pleasure with her hand, while she stroke herself under Harrys Invisibility cloak. She couldn't make a sound. It would disturb the scene in front of her… 

Harry was on all fours, pleading, desperately clutching the green silk sheets of Draco's bed while the blonde Slytherin was kneeling behind him. "Fuck, Draco! Fucking _move_!" Draco leans forward and _pushes_, causing Harry to swear and pant and cry out in sudden pain and pleasure. The silk sheets wrinkle under his hands, and when Draco pushes his cock deeper into Harry's ass, the sound he makes sends Hermione over the edge. She comes wet against her ink-stained fingers and even makes a small squeaking sound, which is thankfully covered by Draco's murmured "I'm gonna fuck you till you bleed, Potter… and you're MINE!"

Draco thrusts in and out of Harry's body with quick, forceful strokes and soon the dark haired teen moans in unison with the blonde. Hermione is limply slumped against the wall, too enthralled by the sight to leave the dungeons.  
After a few minutes of hard pounding, she can see how Draco's balls start to contract and he bites down on Harry's neck, _hard_, and comes inside of him. Dracos hands reach down to stroke Harry's cock and only seconds after that Harry spills his semen over the green silk sheets. They slump down onto the bed and lay arm in arm, a thin line of blood dribbling down Harry's neck. He reached a hand up to wipe it away, but Draco stopped him and kissed him on the mouth. Then he brought his tongue down on his chin and traced a wet line down his throat to the bite mark, and lapped the blood away with his tongue.

3 hours later Hermione sneaked out of the Slytherin dungeons after Harry, knowing that she would follow him again tomorrow. And maybe this time she'd bring Ginny to watch.

* * *

**Drabble 3: Transylvania**

Rating: PG 13 or light R I think

Pairing: Not really, but somehow Travers/Bill Weasley (Travers is a Death Eater, mentioned in "Goblet of Fire" - he's a role play character in our LJ-roleplay)

Challenge: Dorian Travers/ Bill Weasley, in Transylvania. Requested by Kynny (go read her stories! Go, shoo! )

Outside Lord Voldemort Castle the heavy transylvanian clouds gather and release a bolt of thunder.  
The silver blade cut a red mark across the softly freckled skin of Bill Weasleys chest. He desperately tugged at the shacks binding his hands and feet to the damp dungeon wall, but to no avail - Dorian laughed and removed the knife, licking the blood off its blade. "You're disgusting, Travers!"

"Now now, Weasley. Be nice. The Lord wants you alive, so I probably wont kill you just yet... But who said I cant have my wicked way with you...?"

Bills eyes widened as Travers leaves and returns with an assortment of whips, knives, gags and ... other things of which Bill can only guess the use. "Now..." Travers said as he put a ballgag into Bills mouth and strips him of his clothes "... lets play."

* * *

**Drabble 4: I'll kill Pansy**

Rating: PG

Pairing: uhm... Harry/Draco, but nothing graphical

Challenge: Draco in a Dress, mentioning of Draco, Harry and Severus

All eyes in the Great Hall at breakfast this morning were at the Slytherin Table, where Draco Malfoy, in a nice red mini dress and pumps, wearing make-up and lipstick, sat and stared gloomily at his oatmeal.

Harry, sat at the Gryffindor table, inwardly laughing his ass off. He knew he should feel sympathy for his boyfriend, but it was his own fault - he had bet with Pansy that she wouldnt dare kiss Professor Snape during a potions lesson and well - obviously Draco lost. Granted, Pansy would spend the remaining 2 Months of School in detention - but who cares, the sight of a crossdressed Draco Malfoy was worth it..

* * *

**Drabble 5: What happens when Dumbledore gets bored**

Rating: hm... PG-13ish

Pairing: James/Lily, Remus/Sirius

Challenge: pulsating, violet, tongues, french, tree, library (with people).

(hey this almost qualifies as story!)

Dumbledore leant back in his chair and switched the channel of his TV. It was a dead boring day at Hogwarts once again - not even the Marauders had pranked anyone today.

He sighed and accioed the "special" remote of his wall-sized cinema TV, and pressed the only button. It was big, red and had the words "improbability button" on it. Dumbledore giggled like a school girl and, curious to find out what would happened this time, switched to the observation camera channels, which were positioned all over the school and allowed Dumbledore to be informed about everything that happened anywhere at any time...

James Potter scratched his head - what had happened? One minute ago he had been sitting on his broom, zooming through the warm night sky, over the **tree**tops of the forbidden forest, not worrying about anything - and now he was in a room - yes, defenitely in a room, since his hand touched the wall when he felt around - in complete darkness. He couldnt even see his own hand.

Strange.

"Who's there?" a small, slightly scared female voice asked. "Show yourself! I'm warning you... I can do martial arts!"  
At this James laughed, recognizing the voice as Lily Evans'. Martial arts, yeah. Sure.  
"Its me, James Potter. No need to become violent!" He tried in a (what he thought) calming voice.  
She groaned somewhat resigningly. "Oh no - of all people possible it had to be _you_."  
A short silence - then Lily crossed the pitch black room and jumped James, tripping him backwards and straddling his hips in the process. "Ah well - might as well enjoy it then..." she mumbled before she started to **french**-kiss James.

James was in heaven.

James wasnt the only one who found himself suddenly locked up in a dark room with a stranger - or not so stranger. Remus Lupin and Sirius Black had aparently been transformed from the **library** to the dark room and had landed on top of each other.  
"Ow, Padfoot you plonker - geroff me! You squash me!" Remus grinded out between gritted teeth.  
Sirius, momentarily confused, transformed into a dog and barked once or twice questioningly, then jumped off Remus' stomach and sat down, thumping his tail on the floor excitedly-confused. Remus could see the large shining dog eyes reflecting the almost non-existing light in the small dark room and made a show of dusting his clothes off - even though nobody could see if they needed dusting in the first place. He stood up and automatically reached to his breast pocket where he usually kept his wand - just that it wasnt there anymore. He frowned and patted the floor around him carefully with his foot, testing if he had dropped it somewhere when he fell. When his foot touched nothing but bare stone floor, he cursed loudly and caused Padfoot to yelp in surprise.

A little sheepish he scritched the black dogs ears and didnt complain when the pink **tongue** lolled out to lick his fingers. "Can you find my wand?" He asked the dog, who eagerly dipped his nose to the ground - searching for the piece of wood. Less than a minute later Sirius transformed back into a human and abnegated. No wand.  
"What do we do now?" the blonde asked, leaning against the damp stone wall. He felt and heard Sirius do the same beside him - their elbowes brushed in the process, sending warm sparks through Remus' body.  
"Wait till someone gets us out of here, I guess. Prongs got the map, he'll miss us and find us eventually. Do you want a fag?"

Remus shook his head - then, remembering that it was too dark to see anything, dclined verbally. Remus didnt mind if Sirius smoked - he sometimes had a cigarette himself - but right at the moment he didnt feel like sucking smoke through his lungs.  
He heard the faint "click" of the lighter and then Sirius' flue basked the room and its occupants in warm, yellow light. For a few seconds Remus could see Sirius' face and his hands, cigarette between his sensual lips, cheeks hollowing in the process of sucking air to light the fag. His eyes closed apreciatively when nicotine got into his blood circuit - and then the light was gone again and Remus felt the blush creeping to his cheeks. He'd had a crush on Sirius for almost 3 years now - and lately, whith the werewolf becoming sexually mature, his craving for the dark haired Marauder had become harder and harder to conceil.

He rubbed his hand over his eyes and sighed again - inhaling Sirius' scent in the process, which was definitely _not helping_ to get rid of any erotical thoughts about his best mate.

He could feel Sirius shift next to him, and now their bodies were touching even more - making Remus' skin tingle and his blood pool in his neither body regions. He shifted uncomfortably - but not away from Siirus, just into another position.

Remus had to bite back a yelp when Sirius dropped his hand and it landed on his thigh - the back of Sirius' hand unintentionally (?) brushing his groin.  
"My my, Remy-kins, I'd say you have a problem down there" Sirius teased, and Remus growled in annoyance and swatted the hand away.

He angrily crossed his hands over his chest and turned his back to Sirius, who now took the gleaming stub of the cigarette out of his mouth and drop-squashed it on the floor. "Oh come on, Moony - dont be angry... How often did I wank while you were in the same room? If you want to take care of that problem..." Remus spun around in light-speed. "NO WAY!" he shouted and sent the dark haired teen an angry glare - just that Sirius didnt notice it due to the darkness.

"No way? Then maybe..." Sirius pushed himself from the wall and edged closer, driving Remus step for step back into a corner. "... you want ME to take care of it for you?" Remus' back touched the wall - and Sirius didnt stop coming closer. "Sirius - " he tried warningly, but he simply didnt listen. Instead Sirius took the other boy's wrists into his hands and brought them up over Remus' head, fixing them there with one hand.  
"Sirius - what the fuck..? Leave me!" Remus tried to struggle but Sirius just moved even closer, now trapping the young werewolf between the wall and his own body, hips and legs touching.

Remus was surprised to feel Sirius own erection poking into his hips. And Remus was even more surprised to feel warm, wet and tender lips on his own - locking his lips in a slow kiss. His first kiss. It felt rather nice.

Sirius sighed into the kiss and leant into Remus' body, who tilted his head forward to deepen the kiss, parting his lips eagerly when Sirius' tongue licked over them.  
Sirius then let go of Remus wrists and wrapped his arms around his waist, Remus' own hands grab Sirius' long black hair to hold their kiss.

When they part, both panting, blood **pulsating** through their veins and sinking into a loving embrace, Sirius' question if Remus wanted to be his boyfriend was just rhetorical.  
----------------------------

Peter had been sitting in the **library** next to the other members of his Potions study group before he had been proceeded into one of those mysterious dark rooms. He, too, had lost his wand during the transfer and was now more than a little confused - but being Peter he didnt care too much as long as he was healthy and not in life-threatening danger. He vaguely noticed a **violet** shimmer in one corner but didnt bother investigate its origin - he had learned during 6 years of friendship with James and Sirius that glowing things almost never meant anything good.

Thus Peter never discovered that Lizzy McFadden, the most beautiful girl in Hogwarts, had a shimmering violet tattoo. And that she had a faible for plump blonde boys... Poor Peter.

Dumbledore however had fallen asleep soon after pressing the "Impropability Button" and didnt notice anything abou the darkrooms - and honestly, all his cameras would have shown only black, and since they didnt even have sound...  
The next day however he embarassedly pressed the button again and released the students - and Staff - from the rooms... And he didnt even notice the new couples all over the school, James/Lily, Remus/Sirius, Severus/Bellatrix, McGonagall/Filch and many many more.

* * *

A/N: I know, not everybody likes Drabbles. And I know, Julia, Cat and Alice already know them :) but maybe someone OTHER than you will find the Review button and tell me if at least one of the Drabbles found someones liking... 

Thanks for reading!


End file.
